Ash and Arceus14: Season Three premiere
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Do I really need to say it? It's the start of season 3! With new looks, new friends, new enemys, and more. Check it out inside! Series list on profile.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ash! How do you like the redesign?" asked T as he walked out of his room. He is now wearing two gauntlets. One with a form changer function, a Key Stone, and a com unit. The other has a hologram projector, a sat nav, an extendable energy rope, and a poke ball holding space. He was wearing black and gold rail grinding heelies, sports tape on his wrists and ankles, red shorts, a yellow utility belt, and an orange hoodie with a power badge on it.

"Well, I guess it works" said Ash. He was wearing a pokeball headband, a cyan vest, his pokeball belt, and blue jeans. Pikachu had ash's old baseball cap.

"Man, I look fabulous!" said Arceus as she walked out. Instead of a golden ring, it was now diamond. Her life plates were now outlined with gold, she also had a silver necklace with her Jewl Of Life on it.

"I'm way past cool!" said Sonic as he walked over. He was wearing a brown scarf, sports tape on his wrists and shoes. "Neat!" said Tails who was wearing his outfit from sonic boom as was Knuckles who was behind him as well as Amy.

"Wow! Neat! " said Verision. She was wearing black bands on her ankles. She also had light armor on aa well as a gem on her chest plate.

"Why the fuck do the lines on us have lave in them?!" said Kygor. "Just deal with it. At least now, you can stay in your primal forms!" said Raquaza who still had the gold markings but now had a black body.

"Is this going to make me go Metal Overloard involuntarily? I really don't want that again!" said Neo Metal Sonic. "Hey you little pests. What about me?" said Eggman. He also looked like he did in Sonic Boom.

Then, there was a knock on the doors. "Oh, those must be our new friends!" said Sonic as he opened them. In the doorway, they all saw Chip, Sticks, Cosmo, Criss Thorndike, and Yacker. "Hey Chip! I thought you got sealed away in the planet's core!" said Sonic. "I did. Apparently, T warped me up here. He said I had a big role to play once again" said Chip as he flew over. "Want some chocolate?" he asked as he pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere.

"Hey Yacker! Why are you here. I thought you were at Planet Wisp" said Knuckles. "Well, just like Chip, I have a big role now! Also, how did this universal tranalater get around my wrist?" said Yacker. "Oh, that's my doing!" said T.

"Hey, Sticks! What about you?" asked Amy. "Oh, I'm just a supporting character here!" she said as she threw her boomerang. Then, it hit a vase and made it shatter. "STICKS THE BADGER, YOUR PAYING FOR THAT VASE" shouted Arceus.

"C-C-Cosmo!? But the last time we saw you, you sacrificed yourself in deep space?!" said Tails

"T and Sega brought me back to life and ported me here. T said that you would be happy to see me again" said Cosmo. Tails then pulled out a red diamond ring, neared in front of her and asked her to Mary him which she said yes to. Tails then grabbed T's emerald, and warped them both to Spagonia's church.

"Criss? Why are you here?" asked Eggman. "Supporting Character roles. Also, reasons" said Criss shrugging.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I'm going to port to a bunch of stores and get a ton of party supply's, cookies, cakes, food, alcoholic beverages, soda, chips, dip, sparkling water and grape juice, some tables, ice-cream chairs, games, and a bunch of other fun and crazy bullshit!" said T as he reached for his emerald.

"MILES TAILS PROWER! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN THE X-TORNADO!" shouted T. "At least I'm a Latios now" he sighed a as he transformed and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Once T had landed, again, he got pelted with pokeballs that did nothing. Once he had gotten everything ported back to the hall, he flew off. "Wow T, I guess you weren't joking about the party" said Ash.

"Sonic, Criss, Sticks, could you get this shit set up? Amy, can you help me with the cooking? And Chip, can you get a ton of chocolate?" said T.

In the kitchen, Everyone was either at the refrigerator and freezer putting away the frozen deserts, sodas, sparkling beverages, and punch. At the stove cooking. Or at the sink washing the fruits and vegetables. In rest of the house, Sonic was running around while putting up streamers. Sticks was blowing up balloons. And Criss was setting the tables.

An hour later, once everyone was Finnished, all distortion world broke loose!

(Sonic and Chip) "and Checkmate!" said Sonic. "Good game! I ate too much chocolate!" said Chip.

(Criss, Sticks, Amy) "Uno" said Criss. "Again!?" said Sticks. "Maby next time Sticks" said Amy.

(Ash, T, and Arceus) ""OOOOH! Food!" said Ash. "Ash, don't go overboard!" said Arceus. "Don't worry! I got tons extra" said T.

(Verision, Metal, and Eggman). "Eggman, I still can't believe T and Sonic are letting you be at our party!" said Metal. "Well, I'mmakeing my badniks serve the food!" said Eggman. "Why aren't you scheming?" said Verision. "Hey, it's a new season, I want to have some genuine fun that doesn't hurt others!" said Eggman.

(Tails, Knuckles, and Cosmo). "Wow, let's party!" said Tails. "Wait, why is there a wedding cake over there?" asked Cosmo. "You both did get married, right?" said Knuckles.

(Shadow and Silver). "Silver, quit holding me still with your physicokenisis!" growled Shadow. "Heck no! If I do, you'll either shoot me, use chaos controll and kick the back of my head, or plain out punch me!" said silver. "Your gona' get tired pretty soon!" said Shadow. "ITS NO USE!" said Silver before releaseing Shadow and falling to his knees. "Great! Now I'll do a Sonic 06 on him!" said Shadow before kicking the back of his head.

Soon, Eggman's badniks came out of the in house bar with margaritas! "Alright! Drinking game!" said Sonic. "So, what are the rules?" asked T. "Ok, so whenever someone takes a cookie, take a drink. Whenever someone is seen winning or loosing a game, the people who saw it will take a drink. Whenever someone does something either funny, stupid, or painful, take a drink. Whenever a couple kiss, hug, or make out, take a drink" said sonic.

"Well, since Knuckles is an aggressive drunk, it just so happiness to be both Valentine's Day, Tails' and Cosmo's wedding day, Ash and Arceus are sugar addicts, and a bunch of us are gaming prodigies, we are all going to have epic hangovers tomorrow" said Shadow.

"Verision, Amy, why don't we start this fucking game already!?" said T as he pulled them over and kissed them both, making them blush.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, they sent Shadow to get a few Nurse Joys and port them to the hall. "Hello, you don't look like a trainer. What's your name?" said the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon center that he went to.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog. I was sent here by Arceus" replied Shadow. "Oh my! How may we be of service?" asked the nurse. "Well, the legendary Pokemon had a giant party. Everyone there ended up overdoing it with both the food, alcohol, desert, and sweets. They sent me here to get some of you nurses and warp you to the Hall of Origin" explained Shadow.

"Wait, so you want some of my family and myself to go in person to Arceus' realm to heal legendary Pokemon!? We'll get our things ready immediately!" said the nurse as she ran in back and came out with a portable healing device and a few of her family members.

Once they got back, the nurses got to work immediately. "Wow. That guy with the gauntlets and the blue hedgehog are already healed" said one nurse. "Actually, they are eather scared of needles, have had bad experiences with potions, or just don't get hangovers" said Arceus.

Once everyone was healed, Arceus and Ash payed the nurses 5900 pokebucks. "Isn't this a bit much?!" asked one of the nurses. "Not at all. If it weren't for all of you, the entire planet would be in a ton of chaos!" said Ash.

"In other words, you nurses just saver the entire new world!" said Arceus. "T, look out for that….. wall" said Amy as he, you guessed it, imbedded himself in a wall. "Is he ok?!" asked a nurse. "Oh, he'll be fine in about 2 seconds" said Tails as he flew over.

Then, T just stood up and ran off again. "How did he?!" started one nurse. "Oh, this happens at least 700 times every day! In fact, that was probably his least disrructive collision in the past 9 months!" said Arceus.

Later that day, Sonic and T were running around Camerin Palace. "Sonic, Do you hear that?" asked T. "Yeah, the last time I herd that sound was when I fought… THE BLACK KNIGHT!" they finished together.

Then, son of a gun, a black knight on an armored horse rode up. "Sonic Knight of the Wind, I'm here in actual flesh and bone! I demand a rematch" said King Aurther. "T, do you have your Emerald?" asked Sonic.

"A knight never flees his foe, remember?" asked T. "Fine, Claburn! I summon you!" shouted sonic. As soon as he said that, his sacred sword,materialized in his hand. "Sonic, you keep him buisy. I'm going to go and get Knuckles and Shadow" said T as he ported back to the hall.

"Shadow, Knuckles! Get over here" shouted T. "Yeah, what's the mater T?" asked Knuckles. "Sonic is fighting the black knight and he needs your help!" said T. "Why should we help him?" asked Shadow. "Because in the black Knight's dimention, the two of you and Blaze, who isn't here now, we're the Knights Of The Round Table!" said T.

"So?" asked Shadow. "So, you both get to use awesome sacred swords!" sighed T as he brought out both Shadow's Arondite, and Knuckles' Galintine! "Ok, I'm in! Just give me that awesome sword!" said Shadow. Once he and Knuckles had their swords, the same armor that they wore in 'Sonic and the Black Knight' appeared on them. Also, Knuckles' armor looked the same, but now fit his new design!

Ok. Now all we need is a replacement for… HOW DID YOU GET HERE, BLAZE!?" shouted T. "Sega" said Blaze. Well, let's go since blaze already somehow has her sword and armor on" said T.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back, Sonic was still fighting King Arthur but was now on the run. "Hey thing Arthur! Over here!" taunted Shadow. "Lancelot, Gawain, don't pis him off!" shouted Sonic. "Hey T, why dident he call us by our names?" asked Knuckles.

"When he went to King Arthur's universe a while back, he met your mirrored selves. Shadow, you were Sir Lancelot. Knuckles, you were Sir Gawain. Blaze, you were the female Sir Percival. Amy was the Lady Of The Lake, Malinda. Tails was the local blacksmith. Sonic was known as The Knight Of The Wind. The sword he is fighting with now is called Calaburn. It chose him because it has a mind of its own and it selects its bearer.

The black knight WAS a figure made by the Royal wizard, Merlina's, grandfather. "When Sonic defeated him once and for all, Merlina turned Evil and became The Dark Queen. She was distortion world bent on making an ideal kingdom which would last forever. When all seemed lost and sonic was almost dead and Calaburn was broken…" said T.

"We know. He became Super Sonic using the seven chaos emeralds" interrupted Shadow and Knuckles. "Wrong. Thanks to The Long Lost Light Of The Sacred Swords, he gained a brand new superform. He became the golden armored Excalibur Sonic. And Calaburn became the new Excalibur. Together they defeated the Dark Queen. And since Sonic was chosen by Calaburn-turned-Exalibur, he became the real king Aurther" said T.

"Then if he defeated the black knight who was just a hoax, how is he here?!" asked Blaze. "Apparently, Merlina returned and recreated the black knight" said Shadow. "The thing is, this time this is the real black knight. This time, he is an actual living thing! What's even worse, since he bears the scanner of the origional Excalibur, he is immortal. The only way to hinder its power is to first weaken the black knight until he can barely stand, then activate a magical seal using your swords!" said T. "But…" started Knuckles. "GET MOVEING!" shouted T.

"Sonic, we're here to help you!" said Blaze. "Thanks, Percival!" said sonic who was again fighting the knight. "No you imbecile! It's Shadow, Knuckles, and Bleze!" shouted Shadow as he used chaos controll and appeared right in front of the knight and attacked him.

"Them how rid you get their swords!?" asked Sonic. "Sonic and Sega" said Knuckles as he ran up and dual chopped the knight from behind. "Hey, what about shivelry!? You just came from behind!" said the knight as he rode away. "Your not gona' loose me!" said Sonic as he ran after him with the others. Soon, they had slain the knight and had T port him to an Officer Jenny.

"Hmm. That's very impressive. But you do not understand. I'm finished with you!" said Merlina's voice as the scabbard vanished. "Well, fuck. Merlina? This again. I kicked your ass the last time you did this , and I'll be more than happy to do this again!" said Sonic.

"Are you forgetting that I sustain broke your sword again?" laughed Merlina. "Damn you Merlina!" shouted Sonic. Then, once again, a golden light formed between Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze.

"T? Is that?!" questioned Shadow. "Holy shit. Your right! That's the Long Lost Light of the Sacred Swords!" shouted T. "Now! Place your swords in the light!" shouted Sonic as Merlina almost finished changing into the Dark Queen!

Once they did so, a golden beam erupted from the light! Then, it came down and surrounded Sonic! Immediately, a suit of golden armor appeared and attached itself to him. As soon as the suit was on him, he held out Calaburn in front of him.

Then, Calaburn became much larger and longer. A golden aura surrounded it's blade and it shot a large beam of golden energy off of its tip!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Sonic's transformation was complete as was Merlina's, they flew into the sky. First, Merlina put up a translucent gray barrier with large energy orbs behind it. Soon, Sonic began to slash away at it, effectively breaking it. "I am, who you don't think I am!" said Sonic.

Once he did break it, the Dark Queen slashed at him using two massive swords with both of her arms, once each. He countered both swipes with his sword with perfect timing. Then, he quickly charged her and rapidly slashed at her. "If you end me, someday T will die. Then, this story and universe we are in will then end! Is that really what you want!?" asked the dark queen.

It's not going to end with my death!" shouted T. "No, my storys end when I stop running!" said Sonic. "And even if he does quit running, trouble keeps you running faster" shouted Knuckles. Yeah, we'll save the planet from disaster!" added Shadow. "We're spinning through a world in motion!" shouted Blaze. "Yeah! We're gona' take it all the way!" they all finished.

Soon, the Dark Queen began shooting a large stream of small energy orbs with 4 big ones at Sonic who dodged the small ones and hit the big ones back at her. She followed this up with a set of four horizontal slashed with her swords which sonic blocked.

"I can taste the day. And savor night!" said Sonic as he flew up and delivered more fast slashes. "Do you dare to fight; evil's might?" asked the Dark Queen. "I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light!" countered Sonic.

Once again, he shot up to her and quickly and repeatedly slashed her. "My eyes, are full of curiosity!" said Sonic. "You think; that you have power over me?!" said the queen. "In this life, there's no room for you and me!" said shouted sonic. "SO TURN AWAY AND FACE THE DAY WITH ME!" they both yelled.

"You know; every world will have its end! I'm here; to prove it all to you!" said Sonic "Forever; I'm my evil plan!" she said. "If you do stop me, someday T will die. Then, this story and universe we are in will then end! Is that really what you want!?" asked the dark queen

. It's not going to end with my death!" shouted T. "No, my storys end when I stop running!" said Sonic. "And even if he does quit running, trouble keeps you running faster" shouted Knuckles. Yeah, we'll save the planet from disaster!" added Shadow. "We're spinning through a world in motion!" shouted Blaze. "Yeah! We're gona' take it all the way!" they all finish.

Eventually, she began to glow crimson. "It's over now…" said Sonic as he flew up and held his sword out in front of him. Then, as he charged her, three contra rotating, cryptic, golden seals formed around the sword. After that, he flew straight through her.

She then blew up in a ball of white light. When the light had cleared, everyone saw a normal Merlina on the ground. Sonic then landed and raised his helmet visor. "Even if I stop running, and T does die, there is most likely going to be someone who will continue his work" said Sonic.

Once he powered down, T opened a portal and they sent her back to the kingdom. Well, that was really eventful!" said Knuckles. "Come on, guys. Let's go back before something else goes wrong" said Shadow.

(Songs used)

1\. I Am [Crush 40 ver.]

2\. Sonic Boom [Crush 40 ver.]


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Team Galactic had found their way into Eggman's base. Since he was in on vacation. He wasn't there. "Hey, Cyrus, check out what we found!" said Mars. "So remember about how we had found the primordial Pokemon that is the opposite of Arceus? Well I think I found out a way to awaken it" said Saturn.

"So since apperantly, that 'Eggman' guy had awoken something very similar by blasting their planet with power from the those weird gems they call the 'chaos emeralds' " said Jupiter. "So, what are you suggesting" asked Cyrus. If we lure the two Arceuses into the same machine he used, which is apperantly in this crate here as well as its blueprints and operating instructions, we can possably do what he did to awaken it!" said Mars. "Well then, let's get this thing attached to our space station!" said Cyrus.

The next day, both Ash, Arceus, Super Sonic, and Super Terminal were investigating a life plate signal that appeared inside Team Galactic's station. "In here guys!" said Ash as they approached the artificial life plate.

"Each of you is ¼ of an dumbass, and together, you mace one whole retard!" said Cyrus as he walked in and pressed a red button. "Oh shit!" said Sonic as he flew out right before the machine finished charging. "Um, Mars? What would happen if the blast also had an enormous amount of chaos energy in it?" asked Saturn.

"Well, son of a bitch! Now, we are going to awaken both DARK GIA AND PURGIOUS!" shouted Saturn as the machine fired the energy blast. As soon as it hit the planet, the glove split into different continents. Then, a roar was heard from the planet's core. Once it stopped, a Pokemon that looked like Arceus but had pitch black fur and was emitting a purplish haze flew out and landed on the ground. "Sonic? Are your six emeralds still full of energy?" asked Ash. "Yep" said Sonic. "Then get us back to the hall!" shouted Arceus.

When they got back, they were surprised to find a giant golem on spear pillar. "Sonic, I realized that it happened again and I already summoned the Gia Colossus! All we need is to restore the chaos emeralds to full power!" said Chip as he flew up. "Thanks Chip. Unfortunately, there's another problem!" said T.

"Really, what's that?" asked Chip. Just like your opposite, Arceus's opposite is awoken as well. At least it's much smaller!" said Ash. "Perhaps I can help with that!" said a voice from nehind them.

"EGGMAN" shouted everyone. "Hey, I'm only here to help!" said Eggman. "Ok, we' all listening…" said T. "So I saw that the rogue Pokemon was exactly the same size as my Death Egg Robot. I decided that I owed T for saving me from Dark Sonic, I would loan it to you" said Eggman as he pressed a button on his gauntlet.

Then, the Death Egg Robot flew down and landed next to the Gia Colossus. "Ok. Thanks. The only problem is first how do we get to its cockpit. And second, how to drive it" said Ash. "It has two foot platforms that you use to move its legs, a pair of horizontal controll sticks for the arms, and another control set for the jet pack. I modified the cockpit so both Ash, Arceus, and T can each control its separate functions" said Eggman. And can't T just use Chaos Controll to get you guys inside?" he asked. "Oh right. Chip, are the emeralds ready?" asked Sonic. "Yep! Here you go!" said Chip as he gave them to sonic.

"Let's do this!" They all said together.


	7. Chapter 7

(Dark Gia) Chip and Super sonic were homing in on Perfect Dark Gia. "Ok, chip! Here we go again!" shouted Sonic. "I'll go on and keep it distracted!" said Chip. After Chip had flown the Gia Colossus through the shield, he began to brawl against Perfect Dark Gia.

Outside the shield, Sonic was flying around it and smashing the purple snakes that made the shield. Each one had a mouth with a large green eye in it. At one point, Perfect Dark Gia shot a beam at him. This one actually hurt him!.

Soon, Sonic had destroyed the shield. Suddenly, Perfect Dark Gia used its six giant hands ant grabbed the Gia Colossus. Sonic then boosted into each of the arms, forcing Perfect Dark Gia to shove the Colossus back.

Then, in a last ditch attempt to survive, it fired a huge laser at the Gia Colossus. Chip managed to block the laser. When Dark Gia finished firing its laser, it stopped attacking for a few seconds. This gave Chip a enough time to pull back and punch Dark Gia, hard!

"Then, Sonic did a front flip in the air and said "and here's Sonic!" Then, Sonic flew between Dark Gia's hands and then once again, through it's head. Then, the two heroes flew out of the core just in time as the final continent moved into place, sealing away Dark Gia.

(Purgius)

Purgius began with a Giga Impact, then charged into the Death Egg. "Ok Ash, I'll kick it into the air. Then after you fly us over it, Arceus will use the arms and slam it into Mt. Coronet!" said Ash.

Once Purgius had gotten up again, it began to charge a Hyper Beam. "Hello it's me, Eggman. We had Shadow use Chaos Control and teleport the Master Emerald into the ion cannon. Yacker is letting me use the wisp's energy to power my Egg Nega Wisp. I'm going to try and keep it busy while you three charge and fire the cannon. I'm not going to point fingers about who broke the 'quick charge' function, but you only have one shot at this" said Eggman.

While they were charging the cannon, Eggman was either hitting Purgius with purple lasers, shooting purple spiked balls at it, or launching purple cubes into the air, then making them slam into Purgius.

"Ok, Eggman said we only have one shot at this. If we miss, the planet is officially fucked" said Arceus. "Ready…..FIRE!" they shouted before pressing a multi colored button. The front of the Death Egg Robot opened to reveal the Master Emerald. It then shot a giant, blue laser at Purgius.

"If this Master Ball fails, we have to resort to sacrificing ourselves and make the robot self distruct!" said T as he opened the cocpit and threw a Master Ball at Purgius. Unfortionatly the ball failed to catch it.

"Well, this is it for us. Goodbye guys" sighed Arceus. Right before they pressed the self destruct switch, a time portal opened and Classic Super Sonic flew through. After he flew up to Modern Super Sonic, they both combined their powers and sent Purgius flying all the way into Stark Mountain.

"Ok guys, catch!" shouted Tails as he flew up to Ash, Arceus, and T, then tossed them the GS Ball. "Ok guys, we'll win this fight together" said T as he warped them to Purgius. (Purgius used Coma! It's super effective!) "Ok, you two! Go for it!" shouted T as he fainted. "Arceus, I'll use my life plates to shield you!" said Ash as they both ran through a bunch of attacks from Purgius. "NOW ARCEUS, GO FOR IT!" shouted Ash before he too collapsed.

"GO, G.S. BALL!" shouted Arceus as she threw the G.S. Ball at Purgius. It hit Purgius and actually opened pulling Purgius inside before shutting and falling to the ground. It then wobbled for about five minuets before stopping and clicking.

Note: I actually think this as my longest chapter this far. I really do want you to review each of my fanfictions, so that way, I will know what people think of my work. The main reason I started this series was because there aren't very many Ash X Arceus storys. Even if there are, they just end and leave me wanting more. I need to know if I should just flat out. quit writing. If people don't like my storys, why should I keep makeing them?


End file.
